


Psycho

by LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 双人类AU, 非ABO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 这任务充满了情感的逻辑线程。





	Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> 刑室AVI，送@包

理查德佩金斯失踪23小时44分钟以后代号60找到了他。

加装消音器的枪声，杂乱的脚步声、惨叫和怒吼纷纷消逝，然后是铁皮汽油桶被撂倒的巨大回响，空荡荡的废弃库房中，水漫在地上，融汇血泊，反射一块月光的白斑。理查德佩金斯吐出几口污水，有一些顺着脸颊倒流进眼眶，锐痛的刺激让他保持清醒。他半闭着双眼，呼吸沉重又轻微。

确认在场的所有目标均已身亡后，代号60割断了系在理查德佩金斯脚腕上的绳子，扔掉步枪，用两只手臂捧住他的上级的下坠。

理查德佩金斯的重心靠在他的肩膀上。高级FBI探员的鞋子丢了一只，袜底湿漉漉的，在水泥地上留下凉印。他靠着墙滑坐下去，一个离所有尸体最远的角落。尸体在代号60的身后被点燃。他正用尽剩余的力气拒绝代号60在他面前蹲下，解他的领扣。

“这身衣服都湿透了，底特律的室外气温会冻伤你。我带了可替换的大衣。”

代号60被照亮的那一半脸上溅了几滴人血，他的声音维持着一贯的平静温和，就像和上级商量休假日要去哪家餐厅。代号60的坚决无法被干预或折断。

诚如代号60所说，理查德佩金斯正不断地打着冷颤，和60搭界时几乎被对方稳定的人类体温所灼伤，通红的手指被60轻易拨开。理查德佩金斯的脖子在寒冷中泛着不正常的潮红。代号60摸到异常活跃的颈动脉。

他的袖筒有剪开的痕迹。

男人的手腕内侧被翻向年轻的杀手。代号60低下头，舌头抹过那针眼——“你在干什么？”佩金斯闭着眼问，胸膛起伏。“这是……总之是检测。”他含糊不清地说。好像他的舌头上链接过三千多个贵重的检测点一样。

“康尼，”

佩金斯说，“现在你在这里。”

不同于任何警示、冲突或要求，代号60从他的上级嘴里听见自己的名字。理查德佩金斯离开之前曾对他说“禁止追查”，“不在权限范围内”，“我的安全与否——与你无关”。他扯出一个失败的假笑（逆向表情管理，由仿生人到人类，难怪汉克安德森的分辨测试总是失败），问：“理查德。理查德，为什么我总是没法听你的话？”

没有得到回答，他俯下身，舐到苦味和血味。青斑从腕骨上微微凸起，针头拔得很仓促——代号60急着狩猎，没人能拖慢他的脚步：在二十三分钟之前，理查德佩金斯被转移到这间仓库，代号60清理现场仅仅用了五分钟。当罪犯们在临死前看见代号60，表情总是显得很惊异，或许他们以为仿生人猎手是不能杀人的。代号60的另一只手覆盖在理查德佩金斯还算整洁的下半身，那里勃发着，正违背精神意愿，向他表示热烈欢迎。

理查德佩金斯的手上有血，混着精液。在插入之前，60迫使他射了几次，又不厌其烦地舔干净，舔到他再次起兴。这有点太容易了，对于一个被药物掌控的人类来说。代号60拿他的脖子和肩膀当咬胶，插得越深就啃得越狠。他的下颌有节奏地磕在代号60肩头，他勒紧了代号60。60摆弄着他，把他压在墙面上，双脚离开地面，一条腿抬得更高，按理说这个年纪的男人的韧带早就受不了了，但因为肾上腺素还在奔涌，欣快感暂时压倒疼痛。他的手指漫无目的地在60的背后逡巡，终于陷进某个温暖的、湿润的，不断流血的凹陷，就在代号60的胸廓后方。

“子弹取出来了吗？”他在他耳旁低声问。

他又好像没问。代号60的西装在纠缠中被撕开了，板结坚硬，挂在肩头像蝴蝶翅膀折断，浅色的衬衣上晕染开一大片漆黑。没有添加新的燃烧物，火焰已经很微弱了，寒冷好像又将他们包围。仿生人的血液是蓝色的络合物，无味无嗅，易挥发，代号60的制服曾经沾染乃至于浸泡于釱液中，第二天依旧光洁如新。“我的大衣呢？”理查德说，他的额头接触到冰凉地面，他深深呼出一口气，几乎咳嗽起来。他朝着水泥地射出最后一发，被向后牵拉的手肘酸痛，膝盖则跟地面摩擦得红肿。

就像仿生人会惧怕仿生人杀手一样，他们有特殊的交流方式——而代号60能够介入其中。他无可置疑是名人类。

他又拿到了一把新步枪，依旧是和RK800一起量产的那个型号。他把消音器拆开、装回，反复擦拭，佩金斯病床边的代号60谨小慎微到烦人的地步，这时候他和下载了家务型应用的某台老式PL600没什么区别。鉴于理查德佩金斯的伤有百分之九十都是他“即兴”制造出来的，这任务充满了情感的逻辑线程。理查德佩金斯没批准任何书面报告的减免。

end


End file.
